Cries In The Dark
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction. Audra Foley is determined to find out who killed her pregnant sister and stole the baby. Can she put her grief to good use and find the baby before her brother-in-law self destructs? Cena/OC, Randy/OC and others in story. Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. Hope you all like it. It is an AU Fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringemet Intended.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ayanna Cena sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called back. She was eight months pregnant with her and her husband, John's first child. The couple had been married for almost five years.

"Hey, Ayanna." She heard as someone sat down by her. She smiled when she saw her friend, Kyra.

"Hey, Kyra." Ayanna smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just got done with my appointment."

"Great."

"It's so weird we're expecting at the same time."

Ayanna laughed. "Yeah it is. So, how excited is Wade?"

"He's very excited. We can't wait." Kyra replied. "Oh did you bring that book that Audra gave you?"

"Oh yeah." Ayanna smiled and took the book from her bag. "Just make sure you give it back."

"Oh of course." She smiled just as Ayanna's name was called.

"Well, see you later Kyra." She nodded and watched as Ayanna walked through the door to the exam rooms. She got up and left office once she had. She and Ayanna were friends through their husbands. Wade and John worked together at Ross Industries.

After her appointment Ayanna headed to her office. She was a real estate agent. She looked at her phone and saw she had a message from her sister, Audra. Audra was a police detective with Houston Police. She dialed Audra's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, sis." Audra said when she picked up.

"Sorry I missed your call. I was in the doctor's office."

"How was your appointment?"

"Good. Baby is good. My little girl is healthy."

"That's great sis." Audra replied. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. John is going to work out with Randy after work."

"Well I'm duty tonight but I will come over before my shift. I have something for my little niece."

"Great. See you then." Ayanna said hanging up. She looked up as the door opened. "Can I help you?" She asked the man when he walked in.

"Yeah I'm interested in a house." Roman Reigns said walking in. "I had an appointment. Roman Reigns is the name."

"Right. What type of house were you looking for?" Ayanna asked. She was a little uneasy about the tall gentleman in front of her. She didn't know why he made her a little uncomfortable.

"Small."

"Okay." Ayanna got some listings from her desk. "Here are the listings I have." She said handing them to him. "You can take them and look them over."

"Great." He said standing close to her. "Thank you." He looked her up and down before walking out

She nodded and watched him walk out. She went over to the door and locked it. Something about him made her uneasy. She quickly got her things together and headed home.

Audra looked over at her partner Chris Irvine as they sat in the car having a early dinner before their shift and smiled. "It's a girl!"

"Well that's great. I'm sure Ayanna and John are excited." He smiled.

"John will be when she tells him. The last few ultrasounds the baby made it impossible to tell what it was. And I guess finally my niece decided to make herself known."

Chris laughed. "I guess Ayanna is excited about motherhood."

"She so is. I've never seen someone so excited before. She doesn't want drugs. She wants it all natural. She's picked out a name. She had the nursery decorated by the fourth month. She has every baby book ever written. She will make a great mom."

"And she'll have the coolest aunt ever. So... When you are going to settle down?"

"Don't even start with that Irvine. Randy and I have been dating for barely six months. We've got plenty of time."

"But you guys have moved in together and you love him right?"

"Yes, I love him but I like that we live together."

"Alright." He smiled. "But I think you and he will eventually get married."

"I guess we will see." She replied. "I told Ayanna that I would stop by before shift."

"Alright. We will head over to Ayanna's house."

"You're the best." She said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. It's going to cost you breakfast." He said as they pulled into Ayanna's driveway a few minutes later. "Well here we are."

"Thanks Chris." She smiled and got out the present from the backseat. She was so excited to be an aunt. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, sis." Ayanna said when she answered.

"Hey." Audra smiled and hugged her. "This is for my niece."

"Thanks." She smiled and took the bag and opened it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." Ayanna said as she held the silver baby brush and comb set.

"I thought you would love it." She smiled. "So, John working late?"

"Yeah then he's going to work out with Randy."

"Well, I hate to cut this short but I have shift." Audra said heading toward the door.

"Alright." She smiled and hugged her. "Oh, these are for you and Chris." She said handing her sister a bag of cookies. "I just made them."

Chris hugged her this time. "If you weren't already married..."

"Down boy. Nattie might get a little jealous." He laughed and they headed out. Audra looked back at the house and smiled before getting into the car and they drove away.

John arrived home after working out with Randy. He walked into the house and found it quiet. "Ayanna." He said as he walked in. He walked into the kitchen and didn't see her. "Ayanna, are you home?" He saw the note on the island saying she was going shopping with Kyra.

He smiled and headed over to the oven. He laughed when he saw that Ayanna had made dinner. She was always so thoughtful when she might not be home for dinner. He sat down and ate it. Afterwards he headed upstairs. He hoped Ayanna would be home soon. He worried about her more now that she was almost to her due date.

Audra got out of the car at home and walked in to the living room. She smiled when she saw Randy was asleep on the couch. She walked over and kissed him softly and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were playing possum again." She said smiling as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Yep. I heard your car in the driveway and I couldn't resist." He smiled. "So, did you have a good shift?"

"It was uneventful. Which is how I like it." She smiled. "But I did stop by and see Ayanna. We're having a niece."

"John told me. I can't wait to spoil her."

"She loved the comb and brush set."

"Good." He said kissing her. "Are you hungry? I ordered dinner." He said. "Your favorite."

"You covered in chocolate syrup?" She asked.

"Oh we can definitely do that after dinner. But you need to eat your Chinese first." He said kissing her again and heading to the kitchen as the phone rang. She reached across the couch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Audra. Have you heard from Ayanna?" John asked his voice a little thick with worry and sleep.

"Not since earlier. Chris and I dropped by after her appointment to give her the gift Randy and I picked out for the baby." Audra replied. "What's going on?"

"She left me a note saying she was going shopping with Kyra but she should have been back hours ago. I tried calling Kyra but didn't get an answer." John said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to swing by the office and see if maybe she went there? You know she's been in a frenzy trying to get the last minute stuff done before she takes off for maternity leave. Maybe she went by so that Kaitlyn wouldn't have so much to do."

"Would you mind?" John asked.

"Not at all. I'll let you know when I find out something okay? I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm sure she's just at the office and lost track of the time. Randy and I will go right now."

"Thanks Audra."

Audra sighed when she hung up. She looked at Randy. "John can't get a hold of Ayanna. So I told him I would go to the office and check to see if she was there."

"I'll come with you." She nodded and they headed out. She hoped Ayanna was at the office. It wasn't like her to not be home on time or call John if she was going to be late. Audra couldn't stop herself from thinking that Ayanna had gone into labor and was stranded somewhere. She tried to put all the thoughts that had come with being a cop out of her mind. She thought about everything that could be wrong. And it scared her. Ayanna had to be okay. She just had to.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra and Randy pulled up at the office and found that it wasn't disturbed. Audra sighed. It didn't make sense. She picked up her cell and called Chris.

"Irvine."

"Hey, it's Audra. No one's been able to get a hold of Ayanna for the last few hours."

"I'll call DiBiase and Rhodes and see if they'll help us look. Call the captain and file a missing person's report. I'll meet you at his office."

"Alright." She said hanging up. She turned to Randy. "Chris thinks we should file a missing person's report."

"Maybe you should. You know it's not like Ayanna to go off and not call John to tell him if she will be late. She called him one time when she was going to be five minutes late so he wouldn't worry."

"I know." She sighed. "She's okay right? I mean the missing persons report is just a formality."

"We have to believe she will be okay." He said hugging her. "Now, let's go to the station. Call John on the way and have him meet us there. So he can file the report too."

"Someone has to be missing for 24 hours before they file it but I hope the captain will make an exception. Chris said he'd meet me here. I just want to know she's okay." Audra said. "I need to call Dad too. He'd want to know about this." Randy nodded as she dialed her dad's number. She explained and he said he would meet them at the police station also. She hoped they would find Ayanna soon.

"Audra." Chris said walking up when they arrived at the police station. "What do you know?"

"John came home and found it empty. There was a note saying she had gone with Kyra shopping. But she never came home and we can't get a hold of her on her cell phone."

"What about Kyra?"

"We can't get in touch with her either."

"I'll get Farrelly and McIntyre to drop by her place. I talked to the Captain. He said that since this is an exceptional case, we can go ahead and file the report. Brooks is waiting in the conference room for you and John." Audra nodded.

She looked up as John and her dad came in the station at the same time. "Please tell me you have something?" John asked her. "Please tell me you found my wife."

"Not yet." Chris replied. "Phil is waiting in the conference room to go over things with you all. I have two officers heading to Kyra Barrett's house." John nodded and followed Chris into the conference room.

They walked in and saw photos and things on the board there. John walked right up to the one of Ayanna. He had to know where she was. He had to find her.

"John, what can you tell us about Ayanna's day?" Phil said to him.

"She was going to work this morning to help Kaitlyn in the office so it would run smoothly while she was on maternity leave. Then she had a doctor's appointment and then she was going back to the office and then home."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"She called me after her appointment. She wanted to let me know the baby was a girl." John said as he sat down. "She said she had some work in the office and then she would be home."

Phil wrote down the information and looked at Audra. "Audra, you and Chris were the last one to see Ayanna correct?"

"Yeah. We dropped by before our shift to drop off the baby gift Randy and I had gotten her and she gave us a bag of cookies that she'd just made. She's always doing things like that for us." She said holding in her tears.

"Alright. We will talk to Kyra and go from there. We'll find her." Phil replied. Audra nodded. Her mind went to how they would find her sister. Alive or dead?

"I think we should go to her office and see what clients she saw. It might give us a lead."

They looked up as the officers sent to Kyra's house walked in. "Did you talk to Kyra Barrett?"

"Yeah. She said she and Ayanna went shopping and then Kyra wasn't feeling well so she headed home and Ayanna was suppose to be on her way home."

"I want to talk to Kyra." Audra replied.

"I'm afraid that will be hard. She apparently gave birth tonight and she's resting at home. Her husband isn't letting anyone talk to her. He barely let us."

"She gave birth? At home?"

"Apparently. She and her doctor had planned a home birth. And she went into labor after shopping with Ayanna. The doctor wants her and the baby to rest. I met the doctor. He was there and he said she needed to rest."

"Alright. So Ayanna went home after shopping and no one has seen her since." Phil replied. He sighed. "We have the missing person's report out there. If we don't find anything soon, then I think the family needs to go on TV and see if anyone has seen her. For now, you guys should go home and wait."

"You want us to go home and wait?" Their dad said standing up. "My daughter is missing and she's pregnant with my grandchild, do you think sitting at home is going to make it better? I'm not leaving until I know something."

"Mr. Foley, we're going to be doing everything we can to find her." Hunter said. He looked at Audra. "You're on paid leave starting now."

"Alright." She replied and turned to her dad. "Dad, let's go to John and Ayanna's and wait."

"Alright." Mick replied. "But I expect to know whatever the police know."

"I promise you we will find her." Phil said as they walked out.

John couldn't believe this. He knew something had to be wrong. Ayanna wouldn't leave. Yeah they had some martial fights but they loved each other so much. She wouldn't leave him. They were both looking forward to the birth of their daughter. He hoped and prayed they would find her and soon.

"Chris said he would keep us updated." Audra said as they walked into the house. "We will find her."

"But how will we find her?" John said to her. "I'm not stupid. I know we could find her but dead. I can't lose her or the baby. I should have been here. I should have been here to protect her." He looked at Audra. "You and I know she wouldn't leave."

She hugged him. "We will find them John. We will."

He pulled away from her. "I hope so." He didn't' say more as he headed upstairs. He walked into the nursery and took a pink bear out of the crib and sat down in the rocker. He had gotten her the bear when she told she was pregnant. He was so happy and he knew the baby would be a girl. He sighed and looked out the window. Where could she be? He couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through his head. Was she hurt? Was she calling for him and he wasn't there? He had to find her. Her and the baby.

Randy put his arm around Audra. "Don't worry baby. We'll find her. Let's go home."

"I don't think we should leave John plus she might come home."

"Alright. We will stay here."

Chris and Phil looked over everything they had so far. Nothing seem to say where Ayanna was.

"We have to look at the husband and family." Phil said to him.

"Come on, Phil. You know Audra."

"I know but we still have to look at John. Were they having problems? Maybe John didn't want to be a dad so he made Ayanna and the baby disappear."

"I don't believe that for a minute. I know John. He was excited about this baby. And he would never hurt Ayanna. No matter what."

"You know the drill. Everyone is a suspect."

"I know." He sighed. He looked at the board where Ayanna's picture was. He desperately hoped they would find her and alive. He didn't' know how he would be able to tell Audra and her family that Ayanna was dead. He prayed she was alive and they would find her soon.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra laid on the couch later that night. She'd finally fallen asleep after Randy had insisted on her resting her head on his chest. Randy held her close and hoped they found Ayanna. Alive. It would devastate Audra if they didn't.

John was awaken by a knock on the door the next morning. He got up from the chair and saw the police there. "Did you find her?"

"No, I'm sorry, John." Chris said to him. "We have to ask you some questions."

"Fine. Come in." John said letting them. "What questions?"

"Mr. Cena, did you and your wife fight yesterday?"

"No. We got up and had breakfast and then she went to work and I did too." John replied.

"Were you happy about the baby?"

"Of course." John looked at Phil. "What are you trying to say?"

"Did you hurt your wife? Maybe you decided that you couldn't be a dad so you got rid of her and the baby." Phil said. "It does happen."

"Are you even fucking serious right now? I love my wife and I'm thrilled we're having our daughter. They're my heart and soul. Why aren't you trying to find out who has them instead of wasting your time questioning me?"

"John, they're just doing their jobs. It's common practice in these types of investigations to look at the family first." Audra said as she walked up behind him.

"No one in this family would hurt them." John replied. "And I would never hurt my wife. Someone took them and who knows what they're doing to them."

"Mr. Cena, how do you know your wife just didn't leave you?" Phil asked.

"Because she would never leave me. We're very happy and in love. We are about to be parents. Our life is perfect. She would never leave."

"Where were you last night?"

"I left work and went to the gym to work out with Randy. I came home and there was a note on the counter saying dinner was in the oven and she was going shopping with Kyra." John said handing him the note.

Phil looked at it. "And the last time anyone actually saw her was when she went shopping with Kyra."

"Yes." John replied.

"Alright. We will try to talk to Kyra." Chris said as Phil's phone rang. He stepped outside to answer it. Chris looked at Phil's face as he talked to the person. "I'm going to see if that's a lead on things." He walked out and looked at Phil who just hung up the phone.

"We have to go."

"What?" Chris asked.

"A trash clean up crew out on highway 27 found a body in the tall grass. It might be Ayanna."

"Alright. Let's go check it out. And if it is her, I have to be the one to talk to Audra. She can't find out any other way."

"You got it." They walked back into the house and headed toward the door.

"What happened?" Audra asked Chris when they did.

"We just have a lead we're following." He said to her. "I will let you know." He and Phil headed out and were soon on their way to the highway.

Audra looked at John. "I'm going to see what lead they're following." She got her keys and headed out. She had to know if they found her. She turned on the police scanner in her car and heard about a body being found on highway 27. She drove off toward the scene.

Chris and Phil arrived at the scene and walked up to the cops that were already there. "What do you got?"

"Looks like she was killed elsewhere and then dumped." The cop said to them. The body was covered by a sheet.

"Remove the sheet." Chris said to them. He was praying it wasn't Ayanna. The cop pulled the sheet down and Chris gasped when he saw the body.

"Is it your missing person?"

"Yeah. That's her." Chris sighed. He had hoped so hard it wasn't Ayanna. "I can't believe I have to tell her family that she and the baby are dead."

"That's the thing, Chris." Dave Batista, the ME, said walking up. "There is no baby."

"What? She was pregnant. Eight months pregnant."

"I know that." Dave sighed and moved the sheet down more. "The baby is gone."

Chris looked at the body and was shocked. Her stomach had been cut and the umbilical cord was there but there was no baby. "Oh my God. Was the baby born alive?"

"I think so. She has strangulation marks on her neck. I think she was strangled and then the baby was cut from her. The incision is perfect for a c-section delivery. I will know more after the autopsy." Chris nodded to him.

"Chris!" They heard from behind the police line. He turned to see Audra there.

"God, how can I tell her this?" He sighed and walked over to where she was. "Audra, what are you doing here? I told you I would call and let you know any information."

"Is it her? Is it my sister?" Audra asked looking past him.

He sighed. "It's her. I'm sorry Audra. But it's Ayanna."

Audra felt like she couldn't breath and her legs gave out from under her. "Whoa." Chris said catching her. "Sit here." He said as he motioned for Phil to take Ayanna's body the other way.

"What happened?" Audra asked once she found her breath.

"We don't know yet."

"Chris, don't lie to me."

He sighed. "We think she was strangled and then dumped here."

"What about the baby? Is she dead too?" She looked at him. "Chris, please tell me."

Chris paused for a moment. "That's the thing, Audra. The baby is missing. We think the baby was stolen from Ayanna's womb. There is a perfect cut in the stomach where the baby was."

Audra felt all the life, all the hope she had left drain out of her. She sat there silently for a moment before she looked up at him. "I need to see her."

"What?"

"I need to see her Chris. Please let me see her."

"Audra, I don't think you should."

"I can handle it. Please." Chris sighed and nodded his head. They walked over to the van where Phil had taken the body.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She said softly. He pulled the sheet down and she looked at her sister lying there. She closed her eyes and willed the sadness to go away, the ache in her heart or the image of her sister, lifeless and blue before her. She opened her eyes again, tears in them and ran her hands through Ayanna's hair. Chris pulled out his cell phone and called Randy

After hanging up with Randy, he turned to Audra. "Audra, Randy's on his way."

She looked at him. "John and my dad. They need to know."

"We'll tell them." Chris replied. "I'm so sorry Audra."

"We will find who did this." Phil said as he walked up. "I'm sorry about this."

Audra nodded without taking her eyes off of Ayanna. Chris looked at Phil. "Send Rhodes and DiBiase to notify her dad. I'll go tell John."

"No, she needs you. I'll go tell him." Phil said. Chris nodded. Phil got into the car and drove toward John's house. He hated that he had to deliver this news. He had hoped to find her alive. Now he had to tell her husband that she was dead and that their daughter was missing. He wondered who would do such a thing to this young mother.

He pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. "Did you find her?" John asked when he opened the door.

Phil bowed his head and then looked back up at John. "We found her body in a field about an hour ago."

John dropped to his knees by the door. "NO! They can't be gone." He didn't stop the tears that began to flow. "They can't be gone." He whispered.

Phil sighed. "Mr. Cena, there is something else."

John looked up at him. "You have who did this? You arrested them for hurting my wife and daughter."

"No." Phil said. "The baby is missing."

"What?" John asked getting up from the floor. He couldn't believe what Phil had just said.

"Whoever killed your wife took the baby from her."

"You mean they delivered my daughter and then killed my wife?"

"No." He looked at him. "Do you want to hear about this?"

"Yes."

"They strangled your wife and then cut your daughter from her."

John stood there looking him not believing what he was telling him. His wife was dead and his daughter was missing. How? Who could have done this? And where was his daughter?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy pulled up to the field and was let through the police tape. He walked over to the van where Audra was still sitting rubbing Ayanna's hair. "Baby, you can't stay here."

She looked up at him with tears steaming down her face. "I can't leave her alone."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I know but you have too. Your dad needs you and John too. We all need each other. C'mon baby.." He said as he pulled her away. She looked back as the officer pulled the sheet up and they loaded Ayanna into the van.

Randy helped her into his car and they drove toward John's place. He knew Phil had probably told him by now.

John sat in the nursery holding the same bear he held all night. He couldn't believe this. His wife was dead and his daughter was missing. Phil had told him that they were searching for her. But how would they know her. She was stolen from Ayanna before anyone had seen her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Your mom was so excited about you. She was convinced you were a girl. From the beginning. I promise you baby girl. We will find you. You hear me Ayanna? I'll find her, baby." He said to the empty room.

Audra and Randy arrived at John and Ayanna's house and headed in. She saw Phil there. "Where's John?"

"He's upstairs." She nodded and started up.

"My dad is on his way over. Let me know when he's here." She said to Randy as she walked toward the nursery. She opened the door and saw John sitting in the rocker holding a stuff bear.

He looked up at her. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, I did." She said quietly as she walked in. "They are looking for the baby."

"Who would do this? Who would kill her and take the baby?"

"I don't know. But I promise you I won't rest until we find out who did this and we get the baby back home." He nodded. "She loved you from the beginning you know. From the first day she met you, all she wanted was to marry you and have kids with you. It was like she had a way of knowing it would come true."

He laughed a little despite things. "She was always like that. I think I knew she was the one when we met. It just took me longer to admit it than it did her. It's like the baby. The minute she found out she was pregnant, she knew it would be a girl. She never imagined the baby a little boy. Even when everyone told her that it could be either way. She knew it was a girl." He held in the tears as he held the bear. "We had so many plans. How can I go on without her?"

Audra hugged him. "I promise you John. We will find the baby. I'll bring her home. And we'll raise her together in this family. That's what Ayanna would have wanted. And every time we look at her, see her smile, we'll know Ayanna is still with us."

He nodded and wiped his tears. "I have to make arrangements."

"I can help. Dad is coming over."

"You and your cop friends just find my daughter. Have you talked to Kyra? Since apparently she was the last one to see Ayanna."

"Phil has a meeting set up for tomorrow."

"I hope she knows something." He said getting up. "I need to go downstairs. I have to start making arrangements." He put the bear down and walked out.

She picked up the bear after he left. She remembered when Ayanna told her she was having a girl. She never saw someone so excited. Now her sister wouldn't get the chance to a mother. She looked over at the picture of Ayanna at her baby shower. She picked it up and looked at it. She ran her fingers over her sister's face and closed her eyes. She looked back at the door when she heard footsteps.

"Your dad's here baby." Randy said as he walked in and put his arm around her.

"She was so happy at the shower. She couldn't wait for that little girl." She said to him.

"I know." He said hugging her. "Come on, your dad needs you."

She nodded and put the photo down. She walked out with Randy's arm around her and they headed downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the sofa.

"Dad." She said walking in. Mick looked up at her and got up from the couch to give her a hug. She felt him sob on her shoulder. "I can't believe she's gone either."

"Who would do this to my daughter?" He said as he hugged his remaining daughter.

"I don't know dad but we will find them."

"I hope so." He said pulling away. "John is in the kitchen making phone calls and trying to be strong."

"We all are." She replied.

"Is it true what they said? That someone killed her and took the baby."

"Don't worry about that now Dad. Okay?"

"I need to know."

"Yeah. They killed her and took the baby." Audra said. "But we will find the baby. And we will find out who killed her and they'll pay for it."

"I hope so." He said to her. "I'm going to see if John needs help." He said walking into the kitchen.

Randy looked at his girlfriend. "Are you going to be okay? I mean I know you're not but we will find who did this and where that baby is. Your friends at the police station will stop at nothing to find out."

"I've got to talk to Chris and find out what's going on." She said.

"You've got to steer clear of this case. Let us handle it okay?" Phil said putting his hand on her shoulder. There was a knock at the door and Phil opened it. Chris was standing there with Hunter. They walked in to the living room.

"You found my daughter?" John asked walking out of the kitchen. "Please tell me you found my daughter and she's okay. That she isn't dead too."

"We're still looking. We do have a lead to talk to Audra about. We were going through the books of the real estate office and we found a name that jumped out at us."

"Okay."

"It was Roman Reigns."

"What?" Audra said looking at them. "When did he come into the office?"

"The day Ayanna went missing. It was logged that he came by to look at properties."

"Who's Roman Reigns?" John asked.

"He's a drug and arms dealer that Chris and I busted five years ago. The day we took him in to book him, he told me he'd get even with me."

"Do you think he had something to do with Ayanna's death?" John asked.

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "We are going to question him. He's staying at a motel by the highway."

"It had to be him. Who else would want to hurt Ayanna." Audra replied.

"We're going to talk to him. This case is top priority."

"I want to come." She replied.

"No. You can't. It could taint the case if he is the person who did this."

"If he did this, then where is my daughter?" John asked. "What did he do to my daughter?"

"We'll find her. I promise." Chris said. He, Hunter and Phil all left and headed to talk to Roman Reigns. He was their only lead. Kyra had yet to talk to them about her time with Ayanna. They had called and her husband said she was resting and he didn't want to disrupt her. He told them they could possibly talk to her tomorrow.

John sighed and sat down. He had made the arrangements for Ayanna. The police were going to release her body the next day. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He should have been enjoying his daughter with Ayanna. Not planning her funeral and wondering where he's daughter was.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra sat up in the chair looking out into the night. The wind blew around her as she sat out on the porch but she didn't feel the cold, the numbness tingling at her skin. She'd been the reason Ayanna had died. The reason her niece was in danger.

"It's too cold for you to be out here." She heard and turned to see her dad.

"Hey, dad." Mick walked out onto the porch and sat down by her.

"This isn't your fault, you know."

"I wish I believed that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not. If Roman Reigns did this, he did it to get back at me. And where is the baby? What cause could he have for keeping her?

"We don't know he did this and we don't know he hurt the baby. Your friends are doing everything they can to find the baby and find out who did this. And I believe they will."

"I can't believe he hated me so badly that he'd kill Ayanna."

Mick sighed and placed his arm around her. "Let's wait and see what the police come up with. If he did do this, then he will pay."

"She didn't deserve this, dad. She was so happy about the baby. She and John were excited. They had everything done with the nursery. They were starting their family. She was the happiest I've seen her. And now, in an instant, that's all gone. She's dead and we have no idea where the baby is. If she's alive. How did it all end up like this?"

"Life's not fair baby." He replied. "Bad things happen. You just have to remind yourself that despite the bad, there is good out there. And I believe we will find the baby alive. Have faith."

"In what? Human kindness?" She asked getting up. "Someone strangled Ayanna and cut her open stealing the baby. How can I have faith in human kindness?

"Because if you didn't, you'd never have become a cop and tried to make the world a better place."

"I use to be believe that." She sighed. "But now, I just don't know."

"I think you do. You still believe in the goodness. You know there is good in the world. We can't change what happen to Ayanna and we might never know why it happened. But she believed in the good in people. We can honor her by believing the same."

"You should get some rest dad. The next couple of days are going to be long and hard." He nodded and hugged her, walking into the house past Randy who had been standing at the door.

"You know you don't have to be so tough around me. You can cry if you want." She looked up at him and finally let the tears fall. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Let it out." He said as he held her. He knew she was trying to be strong for her dad and everyone else.

"She's gone. She's really gone."

"I know baby. And I'm so sorry." He held her as she cried.

"How could someone do this?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." He sighed and just held her. This was something she needed to get out. She needed to cry and grieve for Ayanna. She had too.

Chris and Phil sat across from Roman in the interrogation room. It had taken a little bit to find him but they had.

"Tell us why you killed her." Phil said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ayanna Cena." Phil said putting a photo of her on the table. It was one of her smiling with Audra. "You went to her office and you met with her. A day later, she was found dead. So, why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill anybody."

"Where were you yesterday after your meeting with the her?"

"Went back to my girlfriend's place and we uh...had a little welcome home celebration. If you get my drift."

"And you were there all night?"

"Oh yeah. You see when you've been in the joint for five years and you haven't had any on a regular basis, you're not going to pass up the chance when it's right there in front of you and willing and able. I was there and going all night long."

Phil and Chris both took notes. "You know we will talk to her and confirm this."

"You can talk to her and her roommate. I didn't kill anyone."

Chris sighed and walked out. Phil looked at Roman and walked out. He had been their only lead.

"Great. Now we have nothing." Chris replied. "How can we tell that family that we have no idea who did this? They are getting ready to bury her tomorrow and we have nothing for them. No leads on where that baby is and no idea who killed Ayanna."

"We've got to keep digging."

"Yeah." Chris sighed. "I'll tell Audra and the family." Phil nodded as Chris stood up and left. He wanted to go ahead and get it over with. He drove to John's house and knocked on the door.

"Chris, did you get him?" Audra asked when she answered.

"No." He said walking in. "Roman says he didn't' do it and he has an alibi we're checking out."

"He's lying Chris. He had to be the one to do this."

"I talked to him and I'm not sure he did. But we are checking his alibi and if it checks out, then we will have to find another lead."

"If he didn't do it, then who did? No one hated her. She was great. Who would want to kill her and take the baby? I just don't understand. It has to be Roman and he took my niece somewhere. Where is she?" She said as she started to cry. "It has to be him."

Chris hugged her. "It's alright Audra. It's alright. We will find out who did this and I promise you I will bring your niece back to you okay? I won't rest until I do." He looked up as Randy stepped to the door and he nodded for him to come forward and take her. "We will find her Audra and who did this." He said walking out.

Randy held Audra after Chris left. Ayanna's funeral was the next day and he knew it would be emotional for everyone.

Chris sighed as he walked back into the station. "Any leads?" He asked Phil.

"Reigns alibi checked out. He couldn't have killed her."

"Damn it."

"I felt the same. We are back at square one." Phil sighed. "I have been racking my brains trying to figure out who could do this and where that baby could be if she's alive."

"Do you think she isn't alive?"

"Chances are slim in child abduction cases."

"Why go through all of it then? Why abduct Ayanna and kill her and take the baby from her if you were going to kill the baby too?" Chris asked him. "Wouldn't the person just kill Ayanna and not cut the baby out? Because if you kill Ayanna with the baby still inside, the baby dies too. So why do it all?"

"Only the killer knows that."

"Then we have to find them and find that little girl. I told Audra we would find her. We have too. She's out there somewhere."

"And we will." Phil replied. "Let's go over things and see if something else jumps out at us." Chris nodded and they started back through the file.

The next day, Audra got up and got ready. Today was Ayanna's funeral. She sighed as she got dressed. How could she really say goodbye to her sister. She closed her eyes and took a breath relaxing a little when she felt Randy's arm wrap around her.

"It will be okay." He whispered to her.

"I just can't believe this. How can I say goodbye to one of the most important people in my life?"

"I don't know baby. But I'm here for you. " She turned to face him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'm always here for you baby. Always. And you have no idea how much you mean to me" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into his arms as he hugged her. He knew this would be the hardest day for her. She was saying goodbye to her sister and laying to rest a piece of her heart.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra stood at the door to the chapel of the funeral home and greeted people as they came in. She looked back inside to see John and her Dad sitting on the pew both lost in their own grief. She sighed and continued to greet Ayanna's friend and the family she knew.

"Audra, we are so sorry." Wade Barrett said as he walked up. "It's such a tragedy."

"Thank you." She replied. "Where's Kyra and your new baby?"

"Oh, Kyra wasn't feeling up to this. She feels bad that she let Ayanna go home instead of staying with her. And I don't want to subject the baby to anything."

"Yeah. Of course." Audra said.

Wade hugged her. "I'm very sorry Audra for your loss."

"Thank you." She said again as he walked into the chapel and said something to John and Mick. She finished greeting the mourners and took her seat by Randy and her dad.

"Friends and Family, we are here to celebrate the life of Ayanna Cena. A beautiful young woman taken too early." The preacher said as he started the service.

Audra looked over at Randy after he squeezed her hand and then she looked over at John. She could see the tears already falling. She felt horrible that he was going through this. She just hoped they could find the baby. It would at least give John something. She turned her attention back to the preacher as he finished the prayer.

"Now, we will hear from Ayanna's sister, Audra Foley."

Audra walked up to the podium and closed her eyes for a second before she looked up at the crowd. "Ayanna was more than just my sister. She was my best friend...(sob) I can't...I can't..." Randy was up at her side like a flash with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You don't have to apologize baby. It's alright." He said as he walked them back over to their seat. Mick wrapped his arm around her too and John sobbed and reached his hand out to her.

"We will now have a prayer." The preacher said. Everyone bowed their heads. After the prayer, he looked out at the chapel. "Death is a part of life and while we don't know the reason behind things, we know that things happen for reason. Ayanna is looking down from the kingdom of heaven at you all. She would not want you to mourn her but celebrate her life. May God be with you all and protect you as you move on from this." He closed his book.. "Burial will follow at Oak Park Cemetery. Please rise." Everyone rose as music played and pallbearers got ready to lift the casket to take out to the hearse.

Randy sat in the family car with John, Audra and Mick, Audra's head still resting on his chest. They were following the hearse to the cemetery. Randy sighed as they pulled up. This was the final thing for them. To say goodbye to Ayanna. It still was so unreal to him and everyone. How did this happen?

"We have to go baby." He said to her. "It's time to say goodbye."

Audra let him lead her out of the car and they walked down to the graveside. She sat down and waited as John and her dad sat down too. The preacher took his place and began. He said a prayer and they watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Audra look over at John. He was holding it together as best his could. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her before placing his hand on hers.

The preacher said a final prayer and everyone left the graveside. "John, it's time to go." Audra said to him.

"You guys go ahead. I just want to stay here for a little bit."

"John, that's not healthy." Mick said to him.

"I don't care!" He said to them. "I want to stay here and unless you're prepared to physically remove me, I'm not going anywhere. All of you just go to the house and deal with the people. I just want to be here alone."

"Alright. We'll give you a few minutes." Mick said.

"I want more than a few minutes with her." John sighed. "Just all of you go to the house and deal with the mourners. I just want to be here with Ayanna for a little bit. Go."

Mick looked over at Audra and Randy. "It's okay. Let him be for now. I'll send Chris to get him in a little while." Randy said. Mick nodded and walked back to the family car. Randy turned to Audra. "Let's baby. Let's give John some time alone." She nodded and took her boyfriend's hand. She didn't want to leave either but Randy was right. John needed some time alone.

John watched everyone else leave. He moved one of the chairs closer to grave. "I'm sorry baby. I should have been there with you not working out with Randy. It was my job to protect you and our daughter and I failed you both. I'm sorry." He said as the tears came down his face. "I should have been there. I should have been there." He bowed his head as he cried. Everything he loved was gone. Ayanna was dead and he didn't know if his daughter was alive or dead. And wondered if he ever would. He had failed his family and now he had no idea what he would do without them.

Audra sat on the sofa in the living room with Randy's arms wrapped around her still. She looked around at all the people who were there to pay respects to Ayanna. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I called Chris. He said he would go to the cemetery and check on John."

"I'm worried about him." She sighed. "We have to find the baby. Without something to hold on too, I'm worried what he might do. He blames himself for not being there for her and the baby. He needs that part of Ayanna."

"Do you believe the baby is still alive?"

"I do." She looked at him. "I believe she's alive. I have too. I can't take the thought of that sweet baby not being alive. And I feel she's alive." He looked at her. "I'm going to keep looking until I find her."

"Alright. I support you and will help you in any way I can."

"I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

"I'm always here for you. Forever. I love you Audra. So much." She smiled despite things and kissed him. She was so grateful she had him.

Chris arrived at the cemetery and sighed when he saw John. He was sitting on the ground by the grave. He got out of the car and walked toward him. He honestly didn't' know what he was going to say. He had never lost someone like John had.

"Just stay away from me." John said as Chris approached.

"John." Chris said. He noticed the bottle of whiskey and handgun by John. "John, what are you doing?"

"I can't deal with it without her. I've lost my whole world. My wife is dead and my daughter probably is too."

"You don't know that for sure. We're doing everything we can to find her. And you know that when we do, Ayanna would want you to raise her. Lets just put the gun down and head home okay?"

"You can't promise me that my daughter is alive." John said picking up the gun. "I can't be without Ayanna or my daughter. I have nothing without them."

"We're going to find out who did this. I promise and when we do, you're going to have to be their voice. The one to stand up for them. Ayanna wouldn't want this for you. She wouldn't want you to kill yourself. Not when there is a chance your daughter is still alive." Chris walked closer and managed to sit down by John. "John, you have to believe that your daughter is alive. You don't want to do this and leave her alone." He noticed John's grip on the gun loosened. He quickly grabbed it from him.

"What am I going to do?" John said as the tears came down. "Without Ayanna."

"Help me get justice for her." He looked at John. "Help me get justice for your wife. And I promise you I will do everything I can to find your daughter."

John sighed and got up from the ground. He turned back to the grave. "I love you Ayanna. And I will find our daughter." Chris put a hand on his shoulder and they walked to Chris' car.

Chris hoped he could keep his promise and find the baby alive and well. But he knew there were no guarantees. He looked over at John as they drove toward the house. He couldn't imagine what John was going through but he was going to do whatever he could to find who did this and find the baby.

Audra sighed as she walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't suppose to be mourning her sister. They were suppose to be celebrating the birth of the baby. Not this. She only hoped they would find the baby and alive. For everyone's sake.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John and Chris walked into the house after leaving the cemetery. John sighed when he saw all the mourners there. He didn't want to even deal with them. He looked at Chris and headed upstairs before anyone knew he was there.

Audra looked up as Chris walked into the kitchen. "Is John okay?"

"He is. He's upstairs. I don't think he wants to deal with people right now." Chris replied.

"Why?" Audra asked him. "What happened at the cemetery Chris?"

"He...he was going to kill himself."

She looked at him wide eyed. "He was going to what?"

"He was going to kill himself. When I got there, he had a bottle of whiskey and a handgun. He was drinking and he wanted to kill himself and be with Ayanna. He doesn't know how he can go on without her."

"He's lost his damn mind." She said as she walked up the back stairs and walked right into his bedroom. "What the fuck is your deal?! Huh?! Trying to kill yourself at the cemetery. Trying to leave without knowing your daughter is safe? Ayanna would have pitched a fit and you know it."

John turned to look at her. "You don't understand what it's like to loose everything. I have no idea where my daughter is or if she is even alive. Someone killed my wife. Butchered her. And they might have my daughter. What do you think they're doing to her?"

Audra sighed deeply. "I don't know. But I promise you we will find her and we will bring her home. But you've got to keep believing that okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know I can." He sat down on the bed. "I feel like I failed my family. I wasn't here when Ayanna needed me. She died and I couldn't save her because I wasn't here. If we do find the baby and I get her back, how do I explain it to her when she asks what happen to her mom? How do I explain it to her when I don't understand myself."

"We will find a way." She replied. "I'm heading back downstairs. I will tell everyone you want to be alone."

"Thanks." He said as she left.

She sighed once she was outside the door. She was racking her brains about this whole thing. If Roman didn't hurt Ayanna, then who did and where was the baby? She looked back at the door. She didn't know but she was determined to find out the truth and bring the baby home.

Everyone left the house after the wake and it was just Audra, Randy, Chris and Mick. John stayed upstairs.

Audra turned to Chris as they all sat in the kitchen. "You know for a fact that Roman didn't hurt my sister."

"Yes. We double checked his alibi. He couldn't have done it."

"There's something we're missing."

"Like what?" Chris asked.

Audra sighed. "The person who did this killed Ayanna and took the baby. But there has been no sign of the baby." She thought for a minute. "Could the baby be the motive?"

"I'll do some checking." Chris said as he headed out.

"I can't do nothing." She said to Randy as she walked over to Ayanna's laptop that was sitting there. She powered it on and sighed when the background came up. It was John, Ayanna, Audra and Randy taken at a family barbeque. She brought up the home page and searched murder pregnant women with baby missing. She grabbed the laptop and made herself comfortable on the couch. All the information came up on the screen. She clicked on an article about a woman who killed a woman and took the baby.

"Anything?" Randy asked as he sat down beside her.

"There are a few. Here is one where a woman killed a pregnant woman and took the baby. The baby survived. Here is another where the mother survived." She said looking up at him from the screen. "I truly believe the baby is alive. Most of the crimes were committed by women. We're looking for a woman."

"But how do we find her?"

"I have a feeling she's close."

"Close how?" Randy asked.

"Maybe we know her. Or should I say Ayanna knew her. She has to be a woman who wants a baby more than anything in the world. She will do whatever she has to do to get a baby." She looked up at him. "So we need to go through Ayanna's address book and see what we come up with. I'm going to get John his daughter back. I made a promise to Ayanna and I'm going to keep it."

"Alright baby. But it's been a trying day and right now, you need to rest."

"Yeah. You're right." She replied as she shut down the laptop. "We should stay here tonight. I don't trust John not to do something stupid."

"Alright. Let's head up to the guest room." He said taking her hand and they headed upstairs. She would tell Chris tomorrow what she found out and let him and Phil try to figure out the truth. That some woman had killed Ayanna and was now passing the baby off as hers. Now she just had to figure out who it was.

Wade smiled as he looked his newborn daughter. He couldn't believe they were actually a family now. As he looked at his perfect daughter, he thought about what John was going through. He felt for him. To lose Ayanna that way and have no idea if your child was alive or dead. He hated that John was going through it. He was just thankful that his daughter was alive and well. And that Kyra was fine too.

"You know she has to sleep." Kyra said walking up behind him. "She needs her sleep."

"I know. I just am so glad she's here and safe." He said turning to her. "And I'm thinking about John. I feel bad for him."

"I do too. I keep thinking if I had stayed with Ayanna, she would be okay and so would that baby."

Wade wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you weren't with her. Something could have happened to you."

"I'm fine. Our daughter is fine." She smiled.

"And I'm so grateful for that." He said to her. "You know, I wasn't sure about everything when you said you were pregnant. I mean we were on the verge of divorcing and then we are expecting this perfect little baby."

"That's all behind us now. Let's go to bed." She smiled.

"You aren't clear for anything like that."

"I meant to sleep. Pattie is sleeping and we should be too." She said taking his hand and they headed to their bedroom. Wade held her as they laid there thankful for his family. He only hoped John got the answers he needed to deal with things and move on.

Audra laid in bed dreaming after looking all the information up on the computer. She pictured Ayanna in it. And she was trying to tell Audra something. She sat up in bed, her mind still racing from the dream. What was Ayanna trying to tell her? She sighed and got of bed. She looked at Randy, who was still sleeping. She grabbed her robe and headed out of the bedroom. She couldn't stop herself from going to the nursery. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. She gasp when she did. She swore she saw Ayanna sitting in the rocking chair by the window and she looked right at Audra.

Audra walked further into the room and Ayanna disappeared. She sighed. She walked over to the crib and looked at the pink bear in it.

She remembered when Ayanna picked out the décor. She wanted a room fitting a princess. And she decorated the whole nursery in pink and white. She looked around and wondered what Ayanna was trying to tell her. She knew it was something but she had no idea what it might be. She sat down in the rocking chair and looked out into the night. What was her sister trying to tell her?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy woke up to find Audra wasn't in bed. He headed to the nursery figuring that's where she'd be. He opened the door and saw her sitting in the rocking chair holding a pink bear.

"I thought I would find you here." He said when he walked in. "Couldn't sleep?"

She sighed. "Can I tell you something and you not think I'm crazy or anything?"

"Sure." He said moving to sit in front of her on the ottoman. "You can tell me anything."

"I saw her. She was sitting here in the rocking chair. It's like she's trying to tell me something."

"Saw who?" Randy asked her.

"Ayanna. I saw Ayanna sitting here in this chair. She's trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is." She sighed and looked at him. "I'm not crazy or anything. I walked in the room and she was sitting here. She looked at me. And then she was gone. I had a dream of her too. She's trying to tell me something."

"I don't think that's crazy baby. I believe you saw her."

"What does it mean? I mean what is she trying to tell me?"

"I don't know baby."

She sighed. "I think it's about the baby." She got up and walked over to the crib. "I helped her pick this out." She smiled. "She was so excited about having a girl." She turned to Randy. "If a woman did this and took the baby, then the woman would have had to fake a pregnancy. But wouldn't someone know she was faking? And then question where the baby came from?"

"Not always. I mean with the right padding and a couple of well placed bribes to doctors, a woman could pull off faking a pregnancy." Randy said. "I was just talking with another law professor last week about a couple of cases of this nature."

"And?" She asked him.

"There have been several cases of women killing pregnant women for the baby. And a lot of them use great measures to fake a pregnancy. If you have a crooked doctor, it's easy to fake the pregnancy." He looked at her. "Do you think this person knew Ayanna or just met her by chance? I mean you and Ayanna talked about everything. Did she ever tell you about someone following her? Or a new friend she just met? This person had to know when Ayanna would be alone and then got Ayanna to go with her."

"She never mentioned anything."

He sighed. "She had to talk to other pregnant women at the doctor or Lamaze class. Maybe you should talk to John. He might know who she was talking to."

"I'm not going to bother him tonight."

"I didn't mean tonight. Talk to him tomorrow."

"I just.." She sighed. "I want to figure this out and get my niece back. I feel she's out there. I know she's out there."

"We're going to find her baby. I promise you." He said as he hugged her. "We will find her."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. She hoped so. She felt deep inside that the baby was out there. That Ayanna was trying to tell her where the baby was or who had her. She felt Ayanna trying to tell her. To help her. She just hoped she would get something that would lead her to her niece. And give John the only piece of Ayanna that was left.

"Come on let's go back to bed okay?" She nodded and let him lead her back to the guest bedroom. Tomorrow she would try to come up with a new lead on finding her niece.

Morning came quickly and John laid in bed thinking about things. He looked at the line of beer bottles by his bed. He had spent the night drinking. He didn't' want to get out of bed. He just wanted to lay there. He heard the knock on the bedroom door and he sighed to himself knowing it would be Audra. He didn't' want to get up and open the door but he knew if he didn't, she would just find a way in. He got up and walked to the door and opened. "What?"

"Breakfast." Audra said as she walked into the room. She sighed when she saw the beer bottles. "I'll be back in 30 minutes to make sure you've eaten and showered. We've got a busy day a head of us."

"What busy day?" He asked her as she sat the tray down on the bed. "I have nothing to do. And I don't want to do anything but stay here. I have no reason to leave."

"You're going to get your ass up, get a shower, eat breakfast and then we're going to start looking for your daughter."

"And where exactly will we look? We have no idea if my daughter is alive or dead." He said with sigh. "I might never see my daughter. The only piece of Ayanna I have left and I have no idea where she is or if she's even alive. So please tell me where would we start looking?"

"I have some leads I'm following. And I need to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"Eat breakfast, shower and then I'll ask."

"Fine." He said heading into the bathroom.

Once he had showered and ate, he sat down with her in the bedroom. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Had Ayanna mentioned anyone recently that was new? Like a new friend from Lamaze or anything."

John thought for a minute. "Not really. I mean we met some people in Lamaze. And they were new people we didn't know but we got to know them."

"Did she mention anyone at the doctor's office or anyone hanging around?"

"No. The main pregnant woman she hung out with was Kyra. She would always say how Kyra's doctor's appointments were around the same time as hers but Kyra had a different doctor but in the same building."

"Really? I thought they had the same doctor."

"No. Ayanna saw Dr. Guerrero. She said Kyra saw Dr. McMahon."

"And Kyra was the last one to see her alive. Huh..."

"What?" John asked. "Do you think Kyra saw who killed Ayanna and who has my daughter?"

"It's a possibility. I'll check it out."

"Okay." He replied.

"In fact, I need to talk to Chris and Phil about things. You will be okay if I leave won't you?" She looked at him. "John, your baby needs you. And when you get her back, you can name her something that is perfect. Just remember she is out there and I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"You promise?"

"I promise and in all the time you've known me, have you ever known me to break a promise?"

"No."

"Good. Then don't do anything so I can keep a promise I made to Ayanna that if anything ever happened to her I'd take care of you." He nodded as she walked out. He hoped she could bring his daughter home but his fear was that his little girl had suffered the same fate as her mom.

Audra arrived at the police and pulled Chris and Phil into a conference room. "What's going on?" Chris asked her.

"I need you guys to do some digging for me."

"Into?"

"Kyra Barrett and Dr. Shane McMahon."

"Why?"

"Because Kyra and Ayanna were pregnant at the same time but had different doctors. And all of Kyra's appointments were at the same time as Ayanna's."

"You think one of them are involved?"

"I don't know. I just never thought it was odd that Kyra announces she's pregnant just a week after Ayanna did. And then she has her baby on the same night Ayanna goes missing. And then Wade came and paid his respects to John at the funeral but Kyra didn't and no one has seen their baby yet. And Kyra is very vain. She puts photos of herself on the web all the time. But she hasn't posted any of her daughter yet. I just think it should be looked into." They looked at her. "The most likely killer in these types of cases are women. I've done the research. We're looking for a woman. Just check into it please?"

"Alright. We'll check into it." Chris said to her. "We will find out everything we can about Kyra Barrett and Shane McMahon."

"Audra, have you tried to see Kyra's baby?" Phil asked her. "I mean you said no one had seen her. Maybe you should."

"That's my next stop."

"Alright. Let's us know." Chris replied. Audra nodded and headed out. She wanted to see Kyra and the baby and ask Kyra some questions. She just hoped she could get in to see her. That Wade would let her in. She had to talk to the last person to see her sister alive.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra pulled up at Wade and Kara's house. She took a breath and headed to the front door. She was surprised when it opened and Wade stepped out.

"Audra, hi, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I wanted to come and talk to Kyra and see that baby. You guys have been hiding her." She laughed nervously.

"We haven't really." He laughed. "We just thought it was too soon to take the baby anywhere or anything. We didn't want her to catch something."

"I understand. So is it okay if I see her?"

"Sure. Go in. I'm heading out to the store. Kyra is inside. The baby is sleeping upstairs." She nodded and walked into the house as he left.

Kyra walked out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw Audra. "Audra..."

"Hey Kyra. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi. Maybe see that baby."

"Well, she's sleeping right now. She gets so fussy when you wake her. I'm sorry to hear about Ayanna. She was such a good friend to me. Such a great person."

"Yes, she was." Audra replied. "I miss her and John does too. We just can't believe this is happening. It's so strange."

"I imagine so." Kyra replied. "Well, I hate that Pattie is sleeping. But I don't want to wake her. Maybe next time."

"Not even a peak? I'll be quiet I promise."

"I would rather not. She's hard to get back down once she's awake. I would rather let her sleep. You can see her another time."

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Send John my regards."

"Of course." Audra said before walking out. She got into her car and drove toward the station. Something was off with Kyra not letting her see Pattie. Wade seemed fine with her seeing the baby so why was Kyra so set against her seeing her.

Phil looked up as she walked into the squad room. "Now's not a good time for you to be here. Hunter has a bug up his ass because you were here earlier. You're on bereavement leave. You should take it."

"I can't not help on this case. My niece is missing." She said to him. "I went to see Kyra and the baby. She wouldn't let me see the baby at all. She said she was sleeping and she didn't want to wake her because she's hard to get back down. But I ask if I could quietly look in on her and she said no."

"So?"

"So most new moms are proud of their kids and show them off. Something isn't right about how she's acting." She looked at him. "Have you questioned the doctor yet?"

"Chris and I are going right now to talk to him." Phil said. "But you better get your ass out of here before Hunter sees you."

"Alright. Just check him out." He nodded and she headed out.

Audra left the station and headed home. She wanted to change her clothes before she headed back to John's and check on him and her dad. She called Randy and told him about her visit to Kyra's. He said he was at John's.

"That is a little strange." He said.

"Yes it is." She replied. "I'm heading back to John's. I want to make sure he and my dad are okay."

"Alright." He replied. "Do you think I should try and see the baby? I mean Wade and I are friends. It would make sense that I want to see her. And maybe I can get a picture."

"You'd do that for me?"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He said. "I'll call Wade and set it up and then we can meet back at our place tonight to discuss ways you can reward me."

"Deal." She said. "I'll see you at home later.".

"Alright. See you soon. I'll call Wade now." He hung up with her and dialed Wade's number.

"Hello."

"Wade, hey, man it's Randy."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Well I have a gift for your little one and I was hoping I could come by and see her."

"Sure you can come now. Kyra is sleeping."

"Great. I'll be there." He said hanging up. He looked up as Audra walked. "I just talked to Wade. I will try to get a picture of the baby."

She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "God I love you so much right now. You're incredible."

"Thanks. Now he said to come now. So I'm going to go. See you in a bit." He kissed her and headed out toward Wade's. He hoped he could help her and get a picture of the baby.

John walked into the kitchen after Randy left. "Hey, any news?" He asked when he walked in.

"Nothing concrete yet. We are working several angles." She replied.

"Alright." He sighed and opened the refrigerator and got a beer out.

"Really? It's not even noon."

"So?"

"So I need you sober." She said as she went and pulled a soda out of the fridge. "Drink this instead."

"I don't want a soda." He said not taking it. "This is my life and if I want to drink before noon, I can." He said taking the beer and heading to the game room. She followed him into the room and ripped the can from his hands. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving you from yourself. We're close to finding the baby. I can feel it. And when that happens, she's going to need you sober. Ayanna would put a foot in your ass if she saw you right now."

He stood up and took the beer back. "Ayanna doesn't see anything anymore. She's dead." He said before walking out of the room and upstairs.

"You think I don't fucking know that? I'm well aware of the fact that she's not here. But a part of her is still alive out there somewhere and I need you to get your head out of your ass so we can find her." She said following him upstairs to the nursery. If he wasn't lying in bed not doing anything and drinking, he was sitting in the nursery with the pink bear drinking.

"You don't really know she's even alive." He said as he sat down in the rocker by the window holding the bear. "You're just hoping like everyone else." He looked at her. "I would like to be alone now so you can leave."

"Leave you here to drink yourself to death?" She shook her head. "Not a fucking chance."

He stood up from the rocker. "Get out. You and everyone else. I'm so tired of you all saying hang in there. The baby needs you. She's not even here and you have no idea if she is alive. Do you not understand that I have lost my entire world and I'm tired of everyone saying hang in there." He walked toward the door. "If I want to drink myself to death, I will. Because that's what I want to do. I don't want to do anything but be with my wife. And none of you understand that. You lost your sister. Mick lost his daughter. I lost my wife and baby. So, just leave me alone and get the hell out of my house." He walked out and to the bedroom and slammed the door.

She followed behind him and threw the door open. "For a guy who never gives up, you sure seem like you've thrown in the towel."

He sighed and turned to her. "I said get out. I don't want any of you here. I don't need you here. So leave. I mean it Audra, leave. I'm done talking about this. You say you want to find my daughter, if she's alive, then go to that and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I promise Ayanna that I would always look out for you. And if that means I have to be a constant pain in your ass, that's what I'll do."

"Just get out and go try to find my daughter then and leave me in peace." He said to her. "I don't need a babysitter. And you said you wanted to find my daughter. So go."

"Fine. But I'm taking all the beer in the house with me. You're not going to drink yourself to death. And I'm taking your keys."

"Whatever." He said as she walked out.

She walked down to the kitchen and took all the beer and grabbed his keys before heading out. She hoped they found the baby soon. As much as she wanted to keep her promise to Ayanna to take care of John. She wasn't sure how long she could keep John from self-destructing.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy pulled up to Wade and Kyra's place and knocked on the door. "Randy, I'm glad you came." Wade smiled and let him in. "Kyra is still sleeping. Pattie didn't sleep well last night. She was crying and it was hard to get her to calm down."

"Well I'm sure it will all be fine before long." He replied. "So, can I see Pattie?"

"Of course." Wade smiled. He led Randy to the nursery where Pattie was. "Well I see my little girl is awake." He smiled and picked her up. "Randy, this is Pattie."

Randy smiled at the little girl and pulled out his phone. "May I?"

"Of course." Wade smiled. "I want everyone to see my little princess." Randy nodded and took a few photos of the baby.

"She really is a beautiful baby, Wade." Randy smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, why have you guys kept her hidden?"

"Well, we didn't want her to catch anything. So, that's why we haven't taken her out anywhere. As for the photos, Kyra didn't want to share any right now." He replied. "She honestly didn't give me a reason. But she's the mom so I'm going with it."

Randy nodded. "Well, I will let you put Pattie back down for her nap. Thanks for letting me see her and take a photo."

"No problem. You guys are welcome here anytime." Wade smiled and put the baby in the crib. He turned to Randy. "Tell John We're thinking about him during this time.'

"I will." Randy said as they walked out of the nursery and Randy left. He wanted to show the photo to Audra immediately. He called her to find out where she was. She said she was home because she had been banned from the station right now and John had told her to leave. He drove to the house and headed in.

"Did you get it?" She asked when he walked in.

"I did. I got a photo and I got to hold her." He replied. "She's a beautiful baby." He said as he pulled up the photo on his phone. "And here she is." Audra took his phone and looked at the baby. Randy looked at her as she did. He noticed the look on her face. "Audra, baby. Are you okay?"

She got up and walked across the room pulling out an old family album. She flipped to a picture of Ayanna when she was a baby and held the phone next to it. She closed her eyes and Randy came up behind her. He looked between the photo album and the phone and he could see it too. The pictures looked identical.

"Oh my god." He said quietly. "They're almost identical." He looked at her. "Audra?"

"She has the baby." She looked up at him. "Kyra has Ayanna's baby."

Randy looked at her. "Do you think she killed Ayanna?" He didn't want to believe that she would do that. Kyra was Ayanna's friend. Surely she wouldn't kill her and take the baby.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. But I've got to show this to Phil and Chris. And to John."

Randy looked at her and nodded. "Should you show it to John before you know for sure?"

"I know it's my niece. It's Ayanna and John's daughter." She said to him. "And John needs this. He's hanging on by a thread and I'm worried what he might do. He tried to kill himself after the funeral and all he's done since has been drink. He's trying to drink himself to death or he wants to get so drunk that he doesn't think and just kills himself some how. He needs this."

"I'll go with you." She nodded and they headed out to the car. "So, are you showing John first or Phil and Chris?" He asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I need to talk to Chris and Phil first. But we need to check on John."

"Call them and have them meet us as John's. We can show them all at one time." She nodded and got out her phone. She quickly explained that she had some evidence. Chris said he would grab Phil and meet her at John's place.

"They are meeting us there." She said to him. She looked at the picture again. "I can't believe this. My niece has been this close the whole time."

"You were right baby. And we will get her back."

"I hope so." She said as they pulled into the driveway. She saw Chris and Phil waiting. They got out of the car and walked over.

"So, what's up?" Phil asked her.

"Let's go inside and I want to tell everyone together." She said as they walked toward the door. She opened it and headed in. She looked around downstairs for John and didn't see him. She sighed. "Can we all split up and find John? I want to tell you all together."

They nodded and all started looking around the house for him. She walked into the nursery and saw him sitting in the rocker with the pink bear asleep. He did that most days since Ayanna's death. Usually he would be drinking and just sit there looking out the window. She walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Thought I told you to leave."

"Thought you'd want to see a picture of your daughter."

He looked at her. "You shouldn't lie to a grieving widower. It's not at all funny. And lying isn't going to stop me from drinking either."

Audra pulled out her phone. She pulled up the picture she'd forwarded from Randy's phone and handed the phone to him. "Your daughter is alive and I know where she is."

He took the phone from her and stared at the picture. He knew immediately it was his and Ayanna's daughter. He looked up from the phone at her. "It's her." He said quietly. "Where is she? Who has my daughter?"

"Kyra and Wade."

He looked at her. "How does Kyra and Wade have my daughter? Kyra was pregnant with her own baby. Why would she have my daughter?"

"I have a theory that she faked it with the help of a doctor and intended to steal the baby all along."

John looked at her again. "Why would she do that? I don't understand."

"Some people are just that twisted."

"But to fake a pregnancy? She and Ayanna were friends. I just…I don't understand why Kyra has the baby." He looked at her. "Do you think she killed Ayanna? Did she and Wade do this together?"

"I promise you, we're going to find out."

He nodded. "We have to go get my daughter from them. She doesn't belong with them. She belongs with me." He said as he walked to the nursery door. "We have to get her now."

"We have to play it cool for now so that she won't hurt her. But I'm going to need your help with this John. I'm going to need you to be sober and levelheaded while we get her back here." She looked at him. "John, I know you miss Ayanna. I do too. But she wouldn't want you to be like this. We're going to get your daughter back but you need to stop drinking. She needs you to be you. Not the drunken grieving you. Not that you shouldn't grieve for Ayanna, you should. But that baby needs you. Stop drinking."

He looked at her. "She's going to be just like you and her mama. Hardheaded and stubborn."

"That's right." Audra said smiling. John looked at her.

"I won't touch another drop. I promise." Audra nodded.

"Good. Now let's go formulate a plan to get her back." He nodded and followed her downstairs where Randy and the others were waiting. She walked over to Phil and Chris. "I know who has my niece. I don't know if she actually killed my sister or had her killed. But I know who is responsible."

"Who would that be?" Chris asked. Phil had talked to the doctor not him.

"Kyra Barrett." She said taking out her phone. "Randy went there and saw their baby. He took a picture of her. She looks exactly like Ayanna when she was a baby. I know this is my niece." She said showing them the picture.

"It gets better. I spoke with Dr. McMahon. He cracked and admitted that Kyra gave him a lot of money to help her fake her pregnancy." Phil replied.

"So, Kyra faked her pregnancy with the doctor's help and then she took Ayanna's baby." Chris said. He looked at them. "Do you think or believe she killed Ayanna? Would she do something like that? And if she did, how do we get her to admit it? She isn't just going to hand that baby over if she went through all of this to get it."

Randy looked at them. "I think we tell Wade everything. He could get her to admit it."

"How do we know he isn't involved?"

"Because he was genuinely excited about that baby. I know Wade. He has no idea that baby isn't his. You should see him." Randy replied. "He has no idea about it."

"Call him and ask him to come down to the station."

Randy nodded and called Wade. He explained that the cops were talking to everyone who knew Ayanna and John. And they wanted to talk to him. Wade said he would be there in an hour.

"He will be there in an hour." Randy said to them.

"Good. We'll let you know something when we do."

"We need to be there." Audra said

"No, you need to go tell your dad what's going on." Chris said. "But I'll let John and Randy come provided they can control themselves."

"I can." Randy replied.

Chris looked at John. "Can you?" He asked him. "I know how much you want your daughter back. But we have to play this legally and close to the line. We can't risk Kyra taking off with that baby."

"I'll do anything to get my baby back."

"Good. Then let's go." Chris said to him. The four of them headed to the police station while Audra headed to her dad's house. She had the baby's picture and Ayanna's too. She hoped soon this would all be over and her sister's baby would be where she belonged.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra pulled into her dad's driveway. She picked up the photo of Ayanna and the one she had printed out of the baby. She got out of her car and headed up to the porch where her dad was.

"Audra, did you hear something?" Mick asked.

"Yeah. Let's go inside and talk okay?" He nodded and they headed in.

"Tell me what's going on." He asked as they sat down on the sofa. "Did you find the baby? Is she dead like everyone feared?"

"No." Audra said as she showed him the picture Randy had taken and the picture if Ayanna. "She's alive."

Mick picked up both photos and looked at them. "My god, she looks just like Ayanna." He said before looking at Audra. "Where is she? Where is the baby? Is she with John?"

"We know where she is and we're working on getting her back."

"Working on getting her back?" He said to her. "You should just go take her. Or John should. He is her father and he certainly didn't give up any rights to her. She belongs to him."

"We don't know how twisted the person who has her is. I don't want her hurt or worse for them to disappear with her."

Mick looked at her. "You're right. Do you know the person who has her? I mean…" He sighed. "How did they manage to get Ayanna alone?"

Audra sighed. "It was Kyra Barrett."

Mick looked at her shocked. "But Kyra is Ayanna's friend. One of her best friends outside of you. And Kyra was pregnant herself. How does she have Ayanna and John's baby?"

"She was never pregnant. The doctor she hired to help her rolled on her."

"So she faked being pregnant and then took Ayanna's baby?"

"Yes, that's what we think."

He sighed. "This is all so unbelievable."

"I know." She replied. "Phil and Chris are looking into things." He nodded. He hoped the baby got back to John soon. He still couldn't believe that Kyra was involved.

Phil and Chris sat in the interrogation room as the officer showed Wade in. "Mr. Barrett, thank you for coming."

"It's no trouble. Anything I can do to help." He said as he sat down. "John and Ayanna were my friends. I want to help find his daughter in anyway."

"That's good hear." Phil said to him. "Because we have a lead and we need your help."

"I will help in anyway."

Phil looked at Chris. "Do you want to tell him?" Chris nodded and got out his file. He turned to Wade. "This is a sworn statement from Dr. Shane McMahon...he was your wife's doctor wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Wade said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Read the statement. Dr. McMahon admits that Kyra paid him to help her fake her pregnancy. Based on everything, your wife was never pregnant."

"What?"

"Your wife was never pregnant. The baby isn't yours. In fact, it doesn't belong to either of you biologically."

"I don't understand." Wade said. "I watched her get bigger. She showed me the stuff from the doctor."

"But you never went to any appointments did you?" Chris asked.

Wade looked at him. "No. She said it was woman's stuff and to let her handle it."

Phil hit play and the interview with the doctor came on. They all listened as Shane told how he helped Kyra fake her pregnancy and how he made up a fake birth certificate for Pattie.

"Bloody hell." Wade said.

"Mr. Barrett, we need your help in finding out where your daughter came from." Phil said to him. "We have an idea where your wife got that baby but we need your help in confirming it."

"You think the baby is Ayanna and John's?"

Chris and Phil looked at each other. "Yes, we do." Phil replied. "Wade, we need you to get a sample of the baby's DNA so we can know for sure. Don't you want to know whose baby you have?"

"I have one of her binkies in my briefcase."

"Alright. We can probably get DNA off of it." Phil replied. "We will get DNA from John and probably from Ayanna's sister or dad and compare. Once we know, then we can all go from there."

Wade pulled his briefcase up and opened it taking the binkie out. He handed it to them and they handed it to the lab tech.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Barrett. I really am." Phil said to him. He turned to Chris. "Get Audra or her dad down here for the test. We will run it and should know soon."

Chris nodded and walked out of the room. He called Audra who said she and her dad were on the way. He hoped soon they would have the answers they needed and they could work on getting that baby back where she belonged.

"She really had me fooled this time." Wade said. "And she caused me to walk away from the woman that I love."

"What?" Phil asked.

"I was seeing someone else and I was going to leave Kyra for her. Then Kyra told me she was pregnant and I couldn't walk away from my child. So, I ended the affair and came back to Kyra and my child." He sighed. "I'll do whatever I can to make this right. To see that the baby gets back to John unharmed."

"Let's get this DNA test done and make sure it is John and Ayanna's baby." Wade nodded.

Audra and Mick arrived at the station and gave the DNA samples. Hunter put a rush on the test so they would have them back quickly. Wade looked at Audra as he stepped out of the interrogation room. He walked over to her and the others.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all of this. And I told the police I would cooperate in anyway." He said to them. Audra looked at Wade and nodded. Wade sat down to wait for the DNA results.

A few hours later, Hunter and Phil asked everyone to the conference room to read the results of the tests. "The test conclusively proves that the baby belongs to Ayanna and John."

John looked at them. "You're sure?"

"Yes, she is your daughter." Hunter said.

John looked at Wade. "I want my daughter. She doesn't belong to you and Kyra."

"And we will get her back to you I promise. But you've got to give us some time."

"Time?" He said to them. "Haven't I lost enough time with my daughter."

"Yes." Hunter said with a sigh. "John, we want Kyra to admit what she did. We have to know how she got the baby."

"She killed my wife. That's how she got her." He said. "You know all of this."

"We have to know how she got Ayanna to go with her and how she managed to do this." He said. "And Wade is going to help us do that. Once we have her in custody. We will get you back your daughter. But we have to go through the proper channels to do so. You don't want her to go to child services do you?"

"No."

Audra looked at him. "I promise you we will have her back soon. Okay? I promise. But we've got to let them work."

He sighed. "Alright. I just want her home where she belongs."

"And she will be. Just have a little more patience and your daughter will be with you." Hunter said to him. He turned to Wade. "Are you prepared to get your wife to admit what she did and how she did it?"

Wade looked up at them and nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Thank you for that." Audra said.

"Alright. Wade, we will wire you up and just talk to Kyra and try to get her to admit what she did. But make sure she doesn't leave with the baby."

"My parents are visiting. I can ask them to take the baby for a few hours."

"Good. We will be nearby so that we can come in and get her once she confesses."

"Alright." He said getting up with the police. He turned to John. "I promise I will help you get your daughter back. With you is where she should be." John nodded as Wade walked out with the police. Hopefully soon he would have his daughter. And he could begin to put his life back together without Ayanna.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chris and Phil sat in the van nearby watching Wade's house. They hoped everything went as planned and they could get that baby back to where she belonged. They turned up their equipment and listened as Wade walked into the house with his parents.

"Kyra, we're home."

"Hey." She said coming out of the kitchen with Pattie in her arms. "Mother and Father Barrett, I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you dear." Felice said to her. "Can I hold my granddaughter?"

"Of course." Kyra said handing her the baby.

Wade turned to Kyra. "Mom and dad are going to take Pattie for the night. I wanted us to have some alone time."

"Oh no. I couldn't ask them to do that." Kyra said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. We would love to spend some time with her." Wade's mother said.

"Come on love. It'll just be overnight. I think a good night's sleep would benefit us both. I'll draw a nice hot bath for us. Doesn't that sound nice?"

She looked at him. She really didn't want to let Pattie out of her sight. But she knew no one knew what she had done. And it would look suspicious if she objected. "Alright. It does sounds nice."

She got the baby's bag together and handed it to Wade's mom. "Alright, we will see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Wade said to her. He hadn't told his parents the truth yet. He wanted to get Kyra to admit to everything before he did.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself now." She said.

"I would like us to talk." He said to her. "We haven't had much time since Pattie was born. So I want us to talk."

"Talk about what?" She asked.

"Well, I ran into your doctor the other day. I wanted to know about the birth since I wasn't here for it." He said to her. "He didn't really want to talk about it."

"He's delivered a lot of babies. I'm sure they're all the same to him."

"But this one wasn't the same. I want to know how the birth of our child was. I mean she was perfect when I saw her."

"She is perfect." Kyra replied.

"I know. So, what was the birth like? When I saw you, you weren't tired or anything. You seemed normal. So, what was it like?"

"Why is it so important for you to know?"

"Because I want to know about the birth of our child." He said to her. "Why are you so reluctant to tell me any details about Pattie's birth?"

"Does it really matter how she got here? She's here and she's ours." She looked at him. "Wade, we have a beautiful daughter. She's ours. We should focus on that."

"I just wanted to know. In light of everything happening with John and all the pain he's going through not knowing where his child is, I just wanted to know everything about ours." He said. He noticed her facial expression change. "Are you okay?"

"I just wish everyone would stop talking about that." She said to him. "Yeah it's sad that Ayanna is dead and the baby is missing. But the odds John will ever find her, are slim. So, why should we keep thinking about it or bringing it up? We have our daughter and we should focus on the life we have with her. Not the fact that Ayanna is dead and John's daughter is missing."

"I can't believe you'd speak so harshly of her. She was your best friend."

"She was a bitch who flaunted that baby in my face every single day. Why should she get to have everything when I'd soon have nothing? She never saw it coming. Never suspected a thing until it was too late. It was so easy. So simple. And I had what I needed to keep you. To make sure you wouldn't take back up with that whore you'd been seeing on the side. The one you were going to leave me for."

Wade looked at her. He knew it was time to get her to confess. "What did you do Kyra?"

She looked at him and smile. "I got a baby for us. All I had to do was watch and wait until Ayanna was nine months pregnant."

"What exactly did you do Kyra?"

"I got us a baby. I made sure you wouldn't leave me."

He looked at her. "Kyra." He said shaking his head. "What did you do?"

"It was so easy. When Ayanna announced she was pregnant, I knew it was my way to keep you. So I announced I was pregnant not long after she did. Then I just had to show up at her appointments and say mine were in the same building. I had to keep track of her pregnancy and pad my stomach to match. Once she told me she was due anytime, I knew I had to act. So I called her and invited her out to go shopping. Once we were away from her house, I drove out to an abandoned cabin I knew about. I told her there was something inside for her." She said as she started to walk the floor. "Once we were inside, I came up behind her and wrapped a scarf around her neck. I choked her until she was passed out. I knew she wasn't dead. Once she was out, I took a knife and performed the caesarean and took the baby out. I cut the cord and wrapped her up. I knew Ayanna would bleed to death now that I had cut her. I left Pattie in the cabin and used a wheelbarrow and put Ayanna in the car trunk. I got Pattie and placed her in the car seat. I drove to the field and dumped Ayanna's body and left. I took Pattie and rushed home. I called the doctor and he came over and checked Pattie over and did everything so I would get a birth certificate. Then I called you and told you I had the baby."

"You...you killed her?"

She looked at him. "Yes, I did."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"You were going to leave me. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose you. I would do it again if I had too."

Wade stood there looking at her for a minute before the door opened and Chris and Phil walked in.

"Kyra Barrett, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Ayanna Cena and the kidnapping of Baby Girl Cena as well as child endangerment. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can be and will be used against in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and have that attorney present during questioning. Do you understand these rights?" Phil asked her.

"Yes." She said as he escorted her out.

Chris looked at Wade. "You need to get the baby from your parents and bring her to the station. This is Julie Harkins, she's a social worker who will accompany you." Wade nodded. Chris looked at him. "You did the right thing."

"I know." He said sadly. "It just is real now. Pattie is not my daughter and my wife lied to me. And she murdered a close friend." He sighed. "And all of this is my fault. If I hadn't been having that affair or going to leave Kyra, she wouldn't have faked this pregnancy. She wouldn't have killed Ayanna. And John's life wouldn't be blown apart. How do I live with that?"

Chris sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Talk to John. He'll help you see that okay?"

"I can't talk to him. All I want to do is get him back his daughter and tell him how sorry I am that this happened."

Chris sighed and followed him outside. Phil had taken Kyra to the police station. Wade got into the car with the social worker and they drove toward the hotel where his parents were. Chris knew Audra needed to know that Kyra was in custody. He decided he would go tell her. This was close to being over. And then maybe, Audra, John and the rest of Ayanna's family could move on.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Audra looked at Randy after she hung up the phone. "They arrested Kyra. She admitted everything to Wade." She said to him.

"I'm glad she's going where she belongs." Randy replied. "I'm just sorry this happened."

"I'm going to talk to her." Audra replied. "I have too."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"No." Audra said with a sigh. "But I have too. I have to know why she did this and as morbid as it sounds. I need to know about Ayanna's death. I have to know what happened."

"You know I support you no matter what."

"Thank you." She said to him. "I'm going to head to the station. Can you come with me?"

"Of course." He said taking her hand and they headed out and to the station. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her to hear about Ayanna's death.

Kyra sat in the interrogation room. She couldn't believe Wade set her up. She looked up as the door opened and Audra walked in.

"Audra..." Kyra said as Audra sat down across from her.

"Why did you do it?" Audra asked. "Why would you kill Ayanna? She was your friend."

Kyra looked at her with cold, dead eyes. "My friend? She wasn't my friend. She was a constant reminder of everything I wasn't."

Audra looked at her. "She was your friend. She use to always talk about how much she liked it when you went shopping together and when you were expecting together, she was excited. How can you say she wasn't your friend? And how could you do that to her?"

"It was easy really." Kyra laughed. "She was so damn trusting. I told her we'd go shopping. She never saw it coming. She was too perfect." She looked at Audra. "Do you really want to know the details?"

"Yes." Audra said.

"Alright. I watched you and Chris leave that night. I knew John was working out and Ayanna was alone. I knocked on the door and asked her if she would come shopping with me for baby stuff. She, of course, said yes. Once we were in the car, I drove us to an abandoned cabin I knew. She wondered why we were there. But I told her I had something for her and the baby in there. So, of course, being the trusting fool she was, she went in." Kyra laughed. "She never saw it coming. I walked up behind her and wrapped the scarf around her neck. I pulled it tight and choked her until she didn't move. She was so shocked by it, she didn't even have a chance to put up a fight. I knew she wasn't dead because I took her pulse. I laid her down on the floor and got the knife and everything to perform the c-section. I made the cut making sure not to hurt the baby. I took her out of Ayanna and cleaned her up. I left Ayanna with the wound bleeding while I cleaned Pattie up. Once she was clean, I put her in the infant seat and walked back over to Ayanna. I took her pulse and it was weak from the blood loss but she was hanging on. I took Pattie out to the car and put her in. I had hoped Ayanna would finish bleeding to death by the time I got back in the cabin. I walked in and checked her pulse again. It was weak but still there. I screamed for her to go on and die. But the bitch held on. I finally picked up the knife again and stabbed her once more in the stomach where the cut was. It started bleeding more and finally the bitch bled out." She moved closer to Audra. "I watched as the life finally drained out of her. I enjoyed it. I got a wheelbarrow and put her body in it and put it in the trunk of the car. And drove her to the field and dumped her. Then I took my baby and drove home."

Randy stood there looking at them through the window. "I know that look. You need to get in there and..." Before he could finish his sentence, Audra stood up from the table and pulled her gun off her side sitting it on the table in front of her. She leaned against the table and looked over at Kyra just as the door opened and Chris walked in.

"Audra, you should leave. I'll finish up." Chris said to her.

Audra looked at Kyra. "We're okay in here Chris." Audra said not taking her eyes off Kyra.

"I don't think you are. You need to leave. You don't want to do anything you will be sorry for."

"I won't be sorry. Not at all." Audra said as she started to reach for her gun.

"Audra...baby, this is not the way this should be. You don't want to do this. If you do this, you'll end up in jail for the rest of your life. You won't be there to help raise your niece like you promised." Randy said as he walked to the door of the room. "Let Chris have your gun and we can go home."

She looked at him and then at Kyra. "Consider yourself lucky that they are here. Because you deserve to die what you did." She said as Chris took her gun and Randy helped her to the door.

Chris turned to Kyra after Audra had left. "Do you stand by the statement you made to her? Admitting what you did to Ayanna Cena."

"Every single word of it."

"Then we will charge you with kidnapping and murder of Ayanna Cena and kidnapping and child endangerment of Baby Girl Cena." Chris said to her. "You will have more visitors I'm sure."

"Can I see my husband? I want to see Wade." She asked him.

"Not until after you're booked. And then it'll be up to him." Chris said looking at her. "You killed someone. You will be going away for a long time." He got the recorder and walked out.

Randy looked over at Audra as he drove her toward the house. She hadn't said anything since they'd left the police station. "Baby, I know you're not okay. But how are you doing?"

"I...I don't understand how someone could be so cold, so fucking manipulative. She...she talked about killing Ayanna like it was something she did every single day. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. I would have killed her. Without a second thought, I would have put a bullet in her brain if you and Chris hadn't been there."

"I know you would have." He replied to her. "And I told Chris that and that's why we intervened. I know you wanted to kill her. But you need to be around to help raise your niece. John will be getting her soon." Audra nodded and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. Randy reached over and laced his fingers through hers. "We're going to get through this." He said as he did.

John sat in the police station waiting to find out exactly what happened to his wife. He knew Chris and Phil were talking to Kyra. And that child services were picking up the baby from Wade's parents. Once he knew exactly what happened to Ayanna. He would take his daughter home.

"John." Chris said walking up.

"Chris." John replied. "I want to hear Kyra's statement now. I don't want to wait until court. I want to know exactly what happened. I have to know about Ayanna's last hours."

"Are you sure about that?"

John looked at him. "Yes, I am." He sighed. "I have to know Chris. I have to know what happened to my wife that night and how my daughter was delivered. I have too. I can't move on if I don't know."

Chris nodded. "Alright. Follow me." John nodded and followed Chris into an empty conference room. Chris pulled out the tape of Kyra's confession. He looked at John. "This will be difficult to hear but prepared." John nodded as Chris pressed play.

John sat there and listened to Kyra's confession. He heard her say how she got Ayanna to go with her. He held in the tears as she described what she did to Ayanna and how she took the baby and killed Ayanna. He couldn't stop the images that ran through his head as she did. He pictured it all in his mind. He saw Audra stand up and take off her gun.

Chris pressed the stop button. "That's what Kyra said" Chris looked at him. He saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry John."

"Thank you." He said quietly. He stood up. "I need to go. I have to get the house ready for my daughter." He smiled a little bit. "She's coming home in a few hours. Finally."

Chris nodded and watched John walk out. He hated that John had to hear what happened. But it was over now, John's daughter was coming home and that was exactly what he deserved. To finally be happy.

Please Review!


End file.
